How To Love
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: Partly based off of the music video and song, but some is all me. Matthew William Kirkland's life has been nothing but pain...everything is just seeming to fall apart and he can't stop it...
1. Chapter 1

Birdie: Hi peoples! Here I am with another new fanfic...when I should be finishing up my others and answering Romano and Spain questions...I CAN'T HELP THAT I GET INSPIRED EASILY!

Feli: Calm down Birdie-chan, vee~.

Alfred: He's right, remember your blood pressure.

Birdie: So just because I'm black I have to watch my blood pressure? What you tryin to say!

Arthur: Oh bolloks, her "ghetto" side is coming out...

Alfred: I didn't mean anything by it! I...I just...oh fuck it! Enjoy the fanfic everybody!

Ivan: Birdie does not own Hetalia.

Alfred: Nor does she own "How To Love" by Lil' Wayne, no matter how much she loves the song!

Birdie: LET'S DO THIS!

-HowToLove-

**Ch. 1. **

**It Depends On Decisions...Not Fate.**

_**WARNING: **_**Contains MPREG**(even if it doesn't make sense).

A white ceiling...a bright florescent light hanging from above.

Arthur Kirkland lay on an operating table in a small room, in the clinic down the street from his apartment. He couldn't believe he was about to do this...to take away an innocent life before it even began...to abort a little miracle...to abort HIS little miracle.

But he had to do it. His boyfriend had told him, no, COMMANDED him to go through with this horrid operation. It was pure rubbish really.

Arthur's hands caressed the slight baby bump as he took a deep breath as the nurse made the final preparations. The doctor had just donned his gloves and turned to face the Briton.

"You feel a slight pinch, but then you'll go numb" he said through his facial mask as he readied the shot in question.

The nurse stroked back Arthur's spiky blonde hair and cooed at him softly. "It'll all be over soon...It'll all be over soon", she promised...Arthur had never heard such an empty promise in his life. It would never be over...he would have to live out his life knowing that he had murdered his own child...

"I can't do this!" he suddenly said, with tears in his electric green eyes. "I changed my mind, I can't do this!" he said as he started to panic.

The doctor and nurse tried to reassure him, but it was too late. Arthur had already broken free of the room, running down the halls in nothing but a hospital gown, with tears in his eyes. This was just too much. He loved his boyfriend dearly and would do anything he asked of him...but not this.

_**It Starts...**_

Alfred Fredrick Jonas Kirkland lay in his carrier along with his twin brother Matthew William Kirkland on the floor. Alfred seemed to be non-stop crying, but Matthew just whimpered. The carriers were faced away from the current scene that was occurring behind them.

"What did I tell you about making them shut up?" Nuka shouted at the small blonde who was cowering on the floor below him. "What did I tell you?" he shouted again as he raised his hand to backhand Arthur across his face. The Briton's head whipped around as skin collided with skin. A red mark was already in formation.

"You said that either I shut then up temporarily or you'll shut them up perminately..." Arthur answered as he kept his head down.

Nuka nodded his head and pointed towards the babies. "I suggest you do the former...or I'll do the latter" he said as he gave Arthur one final kick in the stomach and walked out of the room.

Arthur lay there...crying both in sadness and in pain. This had to stop! But what could he do. He COULD swallow up his pride and go back to his family home to live with his siblings...but he couldn't. He had chosen Nuka over them and had walked out on them...they would never take him back now.

He crawled over to the two boys who were still in tears and shushed them softly. "It's alright loves...don't cry...daddy's here now, daddy's here" he said as he picked up both carriers and out them on the bed, even though he was still in pain...maybe one of his ribs was broken again...it wouldn't be the first time...

* * *

><p><p>

Birdie: Well...how was that?

Alfred:...you added in extra stuff not from the music video didn't you?

Birdie:...maaaaaaaybeeeeee.

Alfred: **shakes head **Whatevs Birdie, its your story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birdie**: Ok, it is 12:25 am and I am not asleep yet...

**Alfred**: Maybe its because you came home, had an emotional breakdown, and then fell asleep at 4 pm.

**Arthur**: Yes, that would seem to be the logical reason.

**Birdie**: Yea guys. I had a rough day today. Its the Monday after having a week out of school...and some things hit me harder than I thought on some subjects.

**Arthur**: Aww, don't worry Luv, you'll find someone. Just like your Mum said.

**Birdie**: Oh Iggy, you and your accent make me feel so much better! **Huggle**

**Alfred**: Hey! What about my accent!

**Birdie**: Alfie, your accent is exactly like mine, only I have more southern drawl than you do.

**Alfred**: * grumble * grumble *

**Birdie**: Anywho, on with the show! And remember, I own nothing!

_**Normality Changes...**_

Alfred and Matthew Kirkland looked up at their mom/dad person and tilted their heads in curiosity.

"Daddy, why are we here?" Alfred asked as he looked around. This room was boring. There were no pretty pictures, or even a tv...what was this place?

"We're here to see your Far" Arthur said stiffly.

"So, where is Far?" Matthew asked as he held onto his stuffed polar bear tightly. He didn't like this place. It had an eerie feel to it. And some of the men in uniform looked really mean! Matthew turned his head to look into the glass window in front of them and saw a policeman bringing out Nuka in handcuffs.

"Here he is now luv" Arthur answered as he picked up the telephone receiver that was on the wall. He really didn't want to bring the boys here...but he had no choice. They needed to see their Far once and awhile...even if Arthur didn't want them to.

Nuka picked up the receiver on his end and held it up to his ear. "How you been?" was the first thing he asked.

Arthur sighed and shook his head. "Just fine I guess, wish you hadn't have gotten put in here so we could have help" he answered stoically. He smoothed out Matthew's hair and put the phone to his son's ear. "Say 'hi' to Far, Matthew".

Matthew smiled and put his hand up to the glass. "Hi Far! We miss you!" he spoke into the phone with a big smile.

"I want to talk to Far too!" whined Alfred as he yanked the phone to his own ear. "Hi Far! I've been doin a real good job takin care of Mattie and Dad just like you told me to!" he gloated to his father.

"That's good Alfred, and I miss you too Matthew, I hope to come home soon" Nuka said as he smiled at his sons with pride. They were both so pretty, like Arthur was. Alfred had gotten blue eyes from Nuka's brother Berwald and Matthew had gotten his(Nuka's) own odd eye color of violet-blue. Alfred's wheat-blonde hair favored Nuka's brother Nikolas...only without that weird curl. Matthew's own light honey blonde hair resembled his own of course. You could definitely tell that Matthew was his son.

Arthur shook his head. He knew that that little statement was a lie. Nuka had gotten 25 years with a slip chance of parole...he doubted that he would ever see Nuka again for the duration of their sons' childhoods.

Nuka saw Arthur shake his head and frowned. "Put Daddy back on the phone" he said to Alfred, and the little boy did as he was told. "What was that little gesture for?"

"Nothing..."

"It wasn't 'Nothing'! Tell me what it was!"

"How are you just gonna sit there and lie to them like that!"

"I tell them what they want to hear!"

"Oh yea, and when the holidays come round, they'll be wondering 'Where's Far? Where's Far' because you told them you'd get out soon!"

The boys looked back and forth between their parents and then looked at each other. "So, Far is not coming home soon?" Alfred asked quietly.

Both men looked at the boys and Nuka frowned even more. "See, look what you did!"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't need this from you, I don't need anything from you! We'll be fine on our own, see you in 25 years!" he said as he slammed the phone down and picked up both of hiss kids. He marched down the hallway out of the prison and to his car. He would raise the boys on his own...somehow...

-END!-

**Birdie**: Ok, for the people who don't know, Nuka=Greenland. :3 and Far means dad or father in Danish which is the second language of Greenland(I couldn't find a Greenlandic translator).

**Alfred**: Don't forget to review!

**Ivan**: I make an appearance in the next chapter, da?

**Birdie**: Yes Ivan you do! Anywho, thanks for reading you guys!


End file.
